When Somebody Loved Me
by satins-rose
Summary: Maka will never forget the day Soul left her, so she plays a song about how much he used to love her...


I walked over to the ebony piano Soul bought and placed my hand over the ivory keys and played a few notes. I somehow found myself sitting on the ebony stool that was cushioned in lush velvet; I tucked away my black ballroom dress and began to play a few more notes. Soul taught me to play a little so I reviewed his lessons in my head and held my tears back and the thought of him being here with me. I played a soft tune that I made up and sang a little.

**When somebody loved me,  
>everything was beautiful.<br>Every hour we spent together,  
>lives within my heart.<strong>

**And when he was sad,  
>I was there to dry his tears...<strong>

**And when he was happy,  
>so was I...<strong>

**When he~e lo~oved me~e...**

I knew I was crying, but somehow it didn't show in my voice. I closed my eyes not wanting to remember all those words he said to me; all that time I spent with him throughout the years winter to spring, summer to fall. I'll never forget any of the memories we shared; but I doubt he'd say the same thing.

**Through the summer and the fall,  
>we had each other that was all...<strong>

**Just he and I together...  
>Like it was meant to be...<strong>

After every body's constant nagging on how we were meant for each other; and my constant yelling on how I'd be just another memory to him. For the first time ever; this was the first time I didn't want to be right. I stuck with him thick and thin weather it was I who messed up with my 'up-tight' attitude or him who just didn't care; I stayed perfectly loyal, but apparently his loyalty stood on a timer.

**And when he was lonely,  
>I was there to comfort him.<strong>

**And I knew that...  
>He lo~oved me~...<strong>

It was then at our third year of Shibusion when you just gave up hope on me turning you into a death scythe; you stayed by my side, but didn't try as hard as you used too. Like I said your loyalty was like a timer, and I never really knew when you were going to give up.

**So the years went by,  
>I stayed the same.<strong>

**But he began to drift away,  
>I was left alone...<strong>

I guess that time came during our training schedule when you said I could never make you into a death scythe and that we should find new partners. You left me abandoned at the training field lost and abandoned without a partner loyal to count on; but I guess you were never one to start with.

Stein watched the whole thing and said it's best to find a new partner before he comes back begging. The way he said it sounded like I was replacing a toy; it made my stomach churn. I'd wait until you came crawling back asking for forgiveness saying you made a horrible mistake...

But you never did...

**Still I waited for the day,  
>when he would say...<strong>

**I~ wi~ll al~ways love you...**

During that week you moved out and I was left alone in, what used to be, our apartment. I couldn't stand it their anymore; so I moved in with Liz, Patty, and Kid who were my new shoulders to cry on. I still haven't found a partner yet and neither have you. Lord Death assigned you and I to this mission in Argentina saying we need to exterminate a Kishen. Once we did you said to me "Good job." giving me a small hug and a breath taking smile. I swore my heart did a back flip that day.

**Lonely and forgotten...  
>Never thought he'd look my way.<strong>

**He smiled at me and held me,  
>just like he used to do.<strong>

**Like he lo~ved me,  
>when he lo~ved me...<strong>

I never saw you after that though; right now I'm at Kid's house while he's hosting a party for his bride to be Liz. I couldn't be happier for them, but I felt a tinge of jealousy for them though. They have their happy ending, but I'm sitting here on a piano bench while you're out with a new miester on dangerous missions like you and I used to. My eyes are closed as the tears I cry everyday fall into the black dress Liz had tried so hard to find; I smiled knowing you used to have faith in me. Did you find a new miester? Of course you did, you're probably with them right now. Will you ever get married? I have no idea what-so-ever, but knowing you battening down the hatches is out of the question. But even though you've moved on without me...

**When somebody loved me,  
>everything was beautiful...<strong>

**Every hour we spent together,  
>lives within my heart<strong>

**When he~ lo~ved me~e...**

I will always treasure the time we spent together.

* * *

><p><strong>This brought me to tears, I hate writing anti SoMa, but this was a constant request from someone; I have to write some SoMa and FAST!<strong>

**The song is When Somebody Loved Me by Sarah McLachlan it's in the toy story movie and is originally sang When SHE loved me, but I prefer this version.**

**~Your Sad Ivy**

**Ps: Vote on my poll please up to 7 votes per person**


End file.
